Tired of Being Sorry
by Speklez
Summary: Death couldn't free her from the iron grip that was held over her life. Even vampirism wasn't enough to allow her freedom to live. After a century of being placed in glass on a shelf, she breaks free and runs. She put no thought to her actions, and must now face the consequences. *Christmas Wishes Comp 2015 One-Shot* 18 and over, thanks. Rated for everything and then some.


_Maybe you were right, but baby I was lonely._

 _I don't wanna fight. I'm Tired of being sorry._

 _I'm standing in the street, yeah. Crying out for you._

 _No one sees me, but the silver moon._

 **BPOV**

He left me standing in that alleyway, the rain pouring down around me like I was nothing but garbage; and to him, I probably was. I called his name only once, the noise echoing off the brick and back to my ears, hollow and heartless- just like me.

"Edward!"

He didn't even pause as he continued to walk away and I couldn't blame him. I did this to us, it's my fault. Why I thought he might have forgiven me and allowed this to slide, I don't know. If the situation was reversed, I don't think I could have given to him what I was asking.

I wrapped my arms around me, trying to give myself some small measure of comfort I didn't deserve. I then made the mistake of looking into a puddle at my feet, the bright ruby red eyes staring back at me destroying everything I held dear. As quickly as I could, I closed my eyes against the image, but it was too late. Flashes of how they came to be reared up and flooded my mind.

The taste of the warm, ionic blood as it coated my tongue. The desire in the onyx eyes opposite me as his fingers pulled at my hair. The feeling of his touch against my flesh. A whimper escaped my throat at the sight of the powerful, chiseled jaw line and long dark blonde bangs.

I shook my head hard to dislodge the picture of the man that wasn't Edward that played my body like a well-tuned fiddle. Casting my eyes to the sky, I choked on my breath as my voice came out in a whisper. "Oh, God. What have I done?"

Even whispered, the question seemed to bounce off the walls in a scream of damnation. It was mocking as it assaulted my ears because I knew what I did. I betrayed him, the family; everyone.

*X*

 _ **3RD POV FLASHBACK**_

 _The scent hit her before she saw him, leather and tobacco with a hint of spice that was unrecognizable. It called to her like nothing else ever had. Maybe it was the events of earlier in the evening, that pointless and stupid fight, but she couldn't stop herself from following her nose to the source._

 _Looking around the corner, she saw him only from the back and only for a moment before he vanished inside a building. Bottom lip pulled between her teeth, she battled with herself over the horrible idea that pounded against her brain. She knew she should just swallow her pride and go home, beg for his forgiveness and pretend to let it all go, but after so many years of doing that, after years of being the one to apologize, she couldn't do it again. No matter the consequences of this night, she was tired of being sorry for her impulses and decided instead of being sorry for being what she was; she would embrace it for once._

 _For the last century, she was subject to snide remarks for her choice, made to feel as if she did something wrong. She had never felt that way. Ever since the day she woke up, she loved her life, loved her decision. After the first year, though her love hadn't faded in the least, it felt to her the same could not be said for the rest of the family. With the fading of her newborn strength, her freedoms did as well. When she could no longer defeat the bear of a brother at arm wrestling, she was treated no differently than she was as a human. She was put on a shelf in a case made of glass with a sign that warned others away from even breathing on her wrong._

 _She felt as if she went out of her way to bend and conform to the lifestyle that was demanded of anyone who wore the crest. She went to school with the others, tried to blend in as best she could. It was never good enough. She fed from the local forest as was expected of her. She was never full, never sated. She would stuff herself until she was overfull and still her eyes never gained the fully golden color of the Cullen Coven, only reaching dark amber._

 _'It takes time, love. You'll see. One day, it'll get easier.' That was a nearly daily saying in the house. When would that day come? When would it be easier? When would she finally be full and happy once again? Questions like these circled her mind on a constant repeat and no one could give her any indication that day was even on the horizon of approach. That was what sparked the fight between her and Edward and what found her here at the crossroad she never thought she would stand at. Standing at the door to the bar, once again history repeated itself and what she should have done and what she would do misfired in her brain and she opened the door, stepping into the building that was going to change everything._

 _*X*_

 _Alcohol was flowing, the music pumping and Isabella was the center of attention. The way her body moved and swayed to the music held the attention of everyone present. Both men and women seemed mesmerized by her. That also included, though unknown to her at the moment, the vampire across the bar._

 _His onyx black eyes followed her every move as he watched her command the dance floor. It was almost ridiculous how the humans seemed to go out of their way not to get into hers. They wouldn't get near her and Peter doubted it was because of what she was. Most of the humans were far too wasted to have even an ounce of common sense between them and their self-preservation was near non-existent as well. They wouldn't get within two feet of her, but that didn't stop them from feeding her shots and feeling honored when she would smile at them in thanks._

 _Never mind the fact the vampiress was taken by someone else, they didn't know that. It wasn't the instinctual danger that kept the pigs at bay, either. They kept their distance because they knew they didn't stand a fucking chance. Peter, on the other hand, not only knew she was spoken for but also by whom. He just didn't give a shit. She followed him. She was there by her own choice. He was just the opportunistic asshole that was going to see just how far she was willing to go to find whatever it was she was looking for._

 _With a signal to the bartender, he ordered two drinks and made his way over to the dance floor. He slid seamlessly behind her, holding one of the glasses in her view while he dipped his head to her ear, lowering his voice and letting his breath caress her skin. "You're drawing quite the following, Little Sugar."_

 _Bella's back went rigid at the smooth, deep tenor as the scent that brought her here surrounded her. She recovered quickly enough for the humans around her not to notice her pause, but she knew her reaction wasn't missed by him. Taking the glass from his hand, Bella twisted around to the music, a small smirk on her face as the amount of shots she had done began to really show themselves. "A lamb in a pride of lions will do that, I suppose."_

 _Peter hummed as he set his now empty hand on her hip and brought his own drink to his lips. "Interesting choice of words."_

 _Bella took a drink from the glass and couldn't help wincing at the burn as the liquid slid down her throat, a shoulder lifting in a slight shrug. Once it subsided, she leaned forward a bit, lowering her voice as her eyes roamed the sea of onlookers. "Look at them and tell me the saying doesn't fit. They have no idea what stands in their midst and yet they circle and prowl, waiting for the opportunity to strike. The hunger in their eyes battles the fear in their scent because they are all too stupid to realize the lamb is a wolf in disguise."_

 _Peter chuckled and grinned as he too looked at the humans now staring at the two of them. "What is one wolf going to do to defend herself against a whole pride of lions?"_

 _Bella lifted her free hand, holding up a finger as her face turned amused. "Ah, but that's the best part. Though the lions will have the wolf beat in brute force, the wolf is a crafty bitch. Why take on all of them at once when it's so much easier to divide and conquer?"_

 _Peter snorted and cocked a brow. "You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, do you?"_

 _At the question, Bella giggled. "Not in the slightest. Then again, I also have no idea how many shots I've had either. So really, that can't be held against me and if it is, that's fucked up."_

 _Peter nodded at her and finished his drink. Looking down at her, he grinned. "Pick one."_

 _Bella, confused at the seemingly random statement, cocked her head. "What do you mean?"_

 _Taking her almost empty glass from her and setting them both on a tray of a passing waitress, Peter grabbed Bella by the hips and pulled her roughly against him. He once again dipped his head and whispered in her ear. Only this time, allowed his lips to brush her flesh. "Pick your lion, Little Lamb. Let's see what kind of wolf is really hiding below the surface."_

 _It only took a second for his meaning to become clear. He wanted her to pick a human and she could only imagine what the reason was. Maybe it was the massive amount of alcohol in her system. Maybe it was the way he said it. Maybe it was this or that or the other. The reason mattered very little as she followed his command, her eyes roaming the room with no thought behind them. After a moment, she turned Peter's head towards a girl sitting in a corner booth by herself and staring right back at them. "Though a lion would be fun, a lioness could be a better choice. They are far feistier."_

 _The look that over took Peter's face when he looked back at her was enough for Bella to nearly go weak in the knees. It was dark, predatory and held a level of desire she had never seen before. Whatever the night held, wherever it went, she would follow blindly; just like a lamb to the slaughter._

 _*X*_

 _ **END FLASHBACK BPOV**_

"You gave into your nature."

I didn't turn around, knowing what I would see if I did. I closed my eyes again and dropped my chin to my chest, hoping the action would banish him back to the corner of Hell he came from. It didn't work, however, and when he continued his thoughts, his deep baritone voice, colored in a thick southern accent, slid down my spine and brought back up the wanton whore I so willingly became under his hands.

"Something that little pansy ass could never dream of doing much less understand."

I lifted only my eyes, staring at the place my life had vanished in the moments prior. As the words from the man behind me settled into my brain, my lip curled and I scoffed. "How can I expect him to when I don't even understand what the fuck happened?"

There was a noise behind me but I had no idea what it was. I was still dead set on not turning back and staring my demon in the eyes. However, it seemed as though he took not only great pleasure in doing the opposite of what you wanted, but went to near great pains to do so. I wanted him to disappear and be nothing more than a nightmare. He, however, demanded to be front and center, commanding my every attention.

I shook my head and once again looked to the end of the alley, only instead of empty space, I came eye to eye with dark and amused rubies. This was a moment I cursed my sight. I could see his whole face, every rugged, handsome angle of his features. This male was probably the only one I would ever say was more attractive than Edward. Perhaps it was because he was older, more mature when he was changed. He had the face of a man where Edward was forever a teenager.

There was a smirk on his face, wide and unapologetic. "You got laid and the first decent meal of your life. What's really so difficult to figure out?"

I huffed and looked away from the eyes that tried to pierce my soul. I didn't know why, but for some reason, I remember him being much nicer earlier in the night and much less of an asshole. I pursed my lips for a moment before I glared at him from the corner of my eye. "What do you want, anyway? Didn't you hear him?

 _ ***X***_

 _ **3RD POV FLASHBACK**_

 _Unrepentant red eyes stared at the cooling body on the bed. Arms crossed and head cocked, Bella hummed a little before looking at Peter, who was still naked as he lounged in a chair, smoking a cigarette. "What do we do with it?"_

 _Peter dropped his head back and looked at his Little Sugar as she turned back to the body, pouting a bit when he saw she was wearing her pants again. Putting his cigarette between his lips, he shrugged as he took a hit. After blowing out the smoke, he clicked his tongue. "Burn it, bury it, feed it to the animals; doesn't really matter. In this case, I'll just chuck it in the swamp a mile from here and let her vanish to the wayside."_

 _Bella pursed her lips a little and nodded in response to the answer. Seemed easy enough to her. Picking up her shirt and pulling it over her head, she looked once again at Peter and licked her lips. "I should probably go. Do you want a hand with that before I leave?"_

 _Peter chuckled and shook his head. "No, Little Sugar, you go ahead. I'll take care of it."_

 _From the corner of his eye, Peter watched Bella nod and leave the room without another word. He shook his head again as he killed his cigarette and put it out. "Good luck, Little Sugar. You're gonna need it." Then he turned to look at the corpse on his bed and smirked. "Was that as good for you as it was for me? No? Pity."_

 _*X*_

 _Bella didn't know when it started to rain in the alley as she looked at Edward. It was the pre-dawn hours, the darkest time of the day but his eyes were as good as hers and she knew he saw what they looked like by the setting of his jaw. She licked her lips and let out a breath, glancing away for a moment before locking eyes again. "I won't apologize."_

 _All emotion left Edward's face at the statement, his eyes also blocking his thoughts. His voice was flat but not cold. "You won't? After what you did, willingly, you refuse to admit it?"_

 _Bella shook her head. "That's not what I said. I said I wouldn't apologize. I'm tired of always apologizing. I'm sick of feeling bad for being hungry. I don't want to fight with you about this, again, and I won't apologize for being full for once."_

 _At that, Edward cocked a brow as a dark looking smirk came to his face. "What about being a worthless, little slut?"_

 _Bella dropped her eyes at the cruel question but answered him nonetheless. "Maybe you're right. Maybe that's exactly what I am. But, really," she lifted her eyes, "how long did you expect me to go without being touched?" Then she shrugged a bit. "I was lonely and you didn't care."_

 _Edward scoffed. "So, you mean to say it's my fault you whored yourself out to the first vampire that came around and showed interest? It's what the less than civilized creations do. They cheat, they murder innocent people for nothing more than their personal gain. You did it all not caring about anyone but yourself."_

 _Before she could stop herself, the words were out and there was nothing she could do. "And that's why I won't apologize for this. It never would have happened had YOU shown interest."_

 _It was a low blow and she saw the hit land square in Edward's heart as his eyes flashed. The recovery was quick, but not quick enough for her not to see it. Edward nodded once and turned away, his voice carrying back to her on the wings of an invisible bird._

 _ ***X***_

 _ **END FLASHBACK BPOV**_

"I'm worthless and poison."

Peter crossed his arms and nodded. "Oh, I heard him. Honestly, he's lucky to still have his teeth after some of the horseshit that came out of his mouth."

I cocked a brow. "Really now? Tell me, what did he say that wasn't true? I cheated, on both him and our lifestyle; I murdered an innocent human for no reason and ..."

He snorted and cut me off. "Vampires eat humans. It's what we do, what we were made for. Regardless of what you were lead to believe about our kind, we are not cute, cuddly little bunnies that help and aid humanity. We are not here to coddle them. We are here to eat them. We are also instinct driven creatures and you can only deny your demon for so long before it decides it's time to live up to the expectations of our race. In my, probably biased opinion on the matter, you're not the worthless one; he is."

I sighed and looked back at the ground, but he had other ideas. I felt his finger under my chin and couldn't fight the force he used to lift my head again. He wasn't mean about it, I just didn't care to fight him.

When I was looking back up at him, his eyes were serious. "Think about it. Think about everything that was said and done last night. Think about it as both your civilized side and the one that had no fucks to give about what you did, about what WE did."

I couldn't help it. The moment he told me to think about what happened, about what we did, the images surfaced and flooded my mind again.

 _ ***X***_

 _ **3RD POV FLASHBACK**_

 _What started as petting and light touches in the car very quickly escalated once they reached their destination. The house was huge and rustic, a true marvel no one knew was hidden just beyond the line of trees off the highway._

 _Bella followed her nose up the stairs to the room she knew belonged to Peter but never taking her hands off her human conquest._

 _Peter watched from the front door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed as the two girls pawed at each other on their way to his room. When the human's shirt was removed, he chuckled, watching as it was thrown without care over the railing to the floor below. A moment longer he stood and watched the show as Bella shoved the human against the wall, taking full and complete ownership of her before pushing himself off the wall and going to pick up the forgotten garment. On his way to the living room, he also picked up the human's dropped purse and, after creating a roaring fire, tossed them in._

 _Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his phone, snorting at the screen before crushing the device in his palm. "Sorry, Major. She's mine now."_

 _*X*_

 _The overheated human never questioned why her partner was so cold as the female she had been watching all night slid down her body, the iciness feeling too good against her flesh. She didn't know what happened to the guy that was with them when they arrived, but she also didn't care. He would have been a bonus; however, she had the one she really wanted._

 _Bella felt the human's nipples pucker against her own as she slowly descended down her warm body, feather-light kisses being left in her wake. She had already divested them both of their tops, leaving them exposed to the waist. She lifted her black eyes to the human's face, a smug little smirk lifting the corner of her mouth at the sight of flushed skin and a thin sheen of sweat. It made her feel powerful, in control; something she never felt before. She did that to her, no one else. That thought made a purr rumble through her chest that her companion was too far gone to hear._

 _Lower still, she moved down the human, dipping her tongue into her belly button as her hands reached up and palmed handfuls of creamy colored tits before she lightly drug her nails down the human's torso until she reached the barrier of denim. Moving over, she sucked, licked and nipped at an exposed hipbone as she undid the button and lowered the zipper. She pushed herself up to her knees, letting her body take over her actions as she pulled the human's pants down her long, toned legs._

 _Standing at the foot of the bed, Bella locked eyes with her human as she pulled off the jeans, tossing them over her shoulder and then undoing and removing her own. Standing there staring down at the girl in nothing but a pink and black lace thong, the predator in her came to the surface, the heavy and thick scent of arousal gripping her nose and clouding her mind._

 _Bella bent at the waist, lightly placing her palms on the bed. Her movements were slow and sure as she ran her nose up the inside of one of the human's legs, the tip of her tongue poking out here and there that sent a new wave of desire into the air. Her mouth was actually watering by the time she reached the apex of the human's thighs, her nose nuzzling into the soaked lace cover making the human below her gasp and arch her back._

 _Having never even thought to do this before and her curiosity getting the better of her, Bella once again let her tongue slip out past her lips, not crossing the final barrier that separated her from the source of the nectar that filled the room with such a mouthwatering scent, but she didn't need to. The panties were so saturated the taste still exploded on her palate, making her moan and left her wanting more._

 _The human, so lost in a haze of desire, missed the addition of someone else to the party, but that mattered very little to Peter as he leaned against the wall. He watched unabashed and unashamed. It was his room and he could do as he damn well pleased. He was currently undecided if he was going to simply enjoy the show his Little Sugar was putting on or if he was going to join in, but he also knew neither would mind either way it went. The human was so horny at this point she would probably fuck a cucumber and his Little Sugar knew what was going to happen when she agreed to come._

 _Chances are, he would have stayed out of it a little longer had the little temptress of a vampiress not given a little wiggle of her hips. It wasn't meant the way he took it and he knew that. She was only shifting her weight into a better position, but that didn't stop Peter from taking it to mean she wanted his attention. After removing his own shirt, Peter moved to the foot of his bed, licking his lips at the sight that greeted him. Any hunger he had for the human's blood left and was replaced by a far different one when he saw just how wet and ready his Sugar was._

 _Bella, knowing she and her human were no longer alone, let out a quiet warning only Peter would hear. In response, she heard the sound of an amused chuckle before she felt a hand on the small of her back, nails raked her flesh and slid back followed by his deep, lusty voice. "I don't want your human." The hand on her back ran over her backside and she groaned at the feel of his fingers sliding under her panties and cupping her core, Peter's voice right next to her ear. "She's all yours."_

 _Pulling back from the human slightly, Bella looked at her with possession and intent on her face then turned to look at Peter for a moment before looking back, questioning just to make sure. "All mine?"_

 _The true and complete hunger in her eyes when she looked at him would have had Peter saying yes regardless of any desire he might have had to bite the human. His Sugar was starving and that was one thing he wouldn't tolerate. He knew what it was like to be that hungry and he couldn't do that to her. Instead, he lowered his voice to hide the ire that struck him. "Every drop."_

 _Peter watched as her head descended back down and waited for just the right moment. When she was where he wanted her, Peter slipped a finger into her surprisingly tight passage with no warning causing Bella to bite down on the vein in the human's inner thigh. The pain of Bella's teeth paired with the high level of desire in the human caused her to orgasm and the taste of the blood on Bella's tongue and the feel of Peter's long finger deep inside her caused her to do the same._

 _Bella's head swam in a fog of bliss and euphoria. It was a feeling unlike anything that came before it. It was indescribable. She could actually feel herself becoming stronger, healthier. Pull after pull, swallow after swallow did nothing but make her want more. She took five mouthfuls before she felt herself get pulled back by the hand still attached to her center, a growl coming from her throat to show her displeasure._

 _Peter merely chuckled again as he ran his thumb across his tongue then over the bite wound on the human's thigh to seal it off. Smirking at the now pouting vampiress, he winked. "Pace yourself, Little Sugar." Glancing at the human panting from her fall into oblivion, Peter leaned in close to Bella, running the tip of his tongue up the side of her chin to clean the thin trail of blood before letting his lips brush hers. "The fun has only just begun."_

 _*X*_

 _True to his word, Peter never touched the human. However, that didn't mean she didn't touch him but he kept himself, more specifically his mouth, occupied._

 _The human was currently straddling his hips, but he was far more interested in the vampiress straddling his face. Out of all the females he had ever sampled over his life, his Little Sugar's flavor surpassed them all. It was sweet, tangy with just the right amount of spice to keep him completely consumed as he consumed her._

 _Bella, having never experienced this activity before, was going out of her mind. Every stroke of his tongue against her folds sent a shock of pleasure up her spine that clogged her throat. She had her fingers threaded in her human's hair, their lips slightly parted as both females panted their delight._

 _To Bella, it was like her body began to once again take over her actions when she let go of the human with one hand, that traitorous bastard taking on a life of its own as it slid down the human's torso, her nails scraping across her nipple on her descent. At the same time the human gasped at the pain of her skin slicing, Bella pulled her head back by her hair, making the human question what really caused the pain she felt._

 _Using the hair in her grip to control the human, Bella forced her to lean back, changing the angle at which the human was impaling herself on Peter's cock. Bella ignored the sound of the pleasured gasp from the human as her eyes locked on the drops of blood coming from the fresh wound on the human's tit. She dipped her head and captured the tasty bud in her mouth as her hand reached its destination of the little, bulging button between the human's legs._

 _The smell of arousal, the taste of blood and the feel of Peter's tongue as he sped up his actions was nothing short of sensory overload for the vampiress. The human only added to this when she returned the favor of thumbing Bella's clit._

 _The scent of blood pulled Peter out of his own little cloud of ecstasy, but this time didn't do anything to actively pull his Little Sugar away. Instead, he gripped her thighs and pulled her legs further apart, the wider straddle allowing his tongue to plunge deeper inside her. With every swipe and lick of her cavern, he was becoming more and more convinced he could live on her essence alone and never need to feed again._

 _As Bella continued to suck on her tit, completely unaware of the fact she was drinking her blood, and the rough treatment of her button, the human began to move more frantically on Peter, climbing to heights she had never before known. The tightening coil in her gut squeezed harder than it ever had and she was positive she would explode if it didn't snap soon. She twisted, thrust, rolled and bounced, but it was all to no avail. She was unable to find the angle she needed and she was so incoherent in her pleasure, she was unable to express the needs she felt._

 _Bella, also in a state of near euphoric bliss but just not able to find it, gave herself completely over to her demon, taking a mental backseat. Her demon, once let loose, cared very little about the human staying in the dark about the creatures she was fucking and, like all vampires, was far more concerned about personal pleasure and gain. The male she was with said this human was hers and she was aware that no matter if the human got off or not she was going to die, she didn't really give a fuck if it was with a smile or a scream. The scent of the human's arousal, however, added to the demon's delight and that was a scent that was going to continue._

 _Not caring to close the open bite to the human's breast, Bella growled low in her chest at the annoyance of the human's persistent, sporadic and unfollowable movements. She let go of the still bleeding nipple and dove at the girl, knocking her off Peter and onto her back before rolling them over so her human was on top of her. Forcing her knees between the human's and spreading her legs, Bella reached down between them, plunging three fingers deep in the human while her thumb once again found the pleasure center on the outside and wasting no time finding the one inside as well. Grabbing the human by the hair once again to hold her in place, Bella reclaimed her mouth and had no fucks to give about her teeth slicing the flesh of the human's tongue and lips._

 _Peter rolled to his side and watched the show for a moment before his eyes found the trail of blood rolling from the human's chest and down his vampiress' side as well as the little that was wasted from the lacerations to the human's mouth. A sinister grin pulled at his lips, a deep chuckle sounding from his throat as he shifted his position and kneeled behind the females in his bed. Even if the human's pussy had not currently been occupied, he was as done with her as it seemed his Little Sugar was._

 _With a single swipe of his finger up Bella's slit, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust himself in to the hilt, the action causing her head to drop back and release the human's bleeding and mutilated mouth with a choked scream. Peter leaned over both of them, sandwiching the human between them and keeping her from getting free when she started to scream at the sight of her blood all over the chick beneath her._

 _The sight below him, paired with the scent of blood and terror, drove Peter's dominance and mating instinct through the roof. As his hips surged forward with hard and quick thrusts, he hit Bella's hidden spot with the force of a sledgehammer. It wasn't but a handful of strokes before he began to feel her walls flutter and clamp around him. He then leaned more over the two, one hand sliding into Bella's hair and other he placed on the back of the human's neck._

 _Onyx locked on onyx as Bella found herself on the edge of her precipice overlooking the clouds of ecstasy. She felt Peter's nails rake against her scalp as he fisted her hair, a purred moan slipping from her lips. She saw him tilt the human's head to the side and the scent of her fear spike sending yet another wave of want through her. His voice was deep and laden with his lust and desire when he spoke to her, his hips still moving with purpose._

" _Bite her."_

 _Peter never stopped his actions when Bella obeyed, her teeth slicing gums-deep into the pulsing vein in the human's neck._

 _The feel of Peter deep inside her, the warm flesh against her and the taste of the thick, rich blood coating her tongue was all Bella could take. She dived off the cliff she had been standing on into the most powerful, toe-curling orgasm anyone had ever known. She was thrown so far into a blinding bliss she ended up biting too hard on the human and her teeth took a chunk of flesh completely out of the human's throat._

 _It was only his age that kept Peter from following Bella off the deep end. When her walls unclamped just enough, he pulled out and flipped the three of them over so the still alive and screaming human was pinned beneath the now blood covered vampiress and he was on his knees behind her. With one powerful thrust, he broke back through her vice-like passage as the starving female clamped her mouth over the gushing hole in the human's neck._

 _The human tried to fight but found her arms pinned above her head in one of Peter's hands. She tried to scream for help but all that came out was a shriek of pain when Bella roughly palmed her breasts again. Eyesight beginning to fade, she looked up and found herself looking into deep red, demonic eyes and a shit-eating grin. She wanted to know why this was happening, what they were, but nothing she pushed past her lips was given enough life to be heard by even the two vampires on top of her._

 _Peter watched as the life drained from the human's eyes as he always did. It was an indescribable sight when you can watch the fire of one's soul burn out. Though he was positive it made him a sexual sadist, it was that look, that questioning yet accepting look, that allowed him to reach release when involved with a human._

 _But his Little Sugar was going to go again first._

 _He reached under Bella, and after lifting her high enough to get where he wanted, Peter then very roughly pinched her clit before giving it a little twist. That was all it took to once again send her flying, and this time, taking Peter with her._

 _Pulsing and panting, Peter rolled to his side, dislodging Bella from the now dead human and taking her with him. Keeping himself buried because he wasn't done with her by a long shot, Peter hiked her leg over his thigh, slowing his hips to bring her slowly back to reality. He paused to look at the blood covered vampiress a moment as she too panted her very strong completion, trying to decide if them fucking in the shower was next or not._

 _However, a moment later, Bella made that choice for him when she rolled her hips, saying she wanted another round and she wanted it now. She looked back at him and did it again when he didn't move and cocked a brow at the look on his face. It looked like it was a cross between possessive want and demonic intent. But whatever it was, it did nothing but make her even more ready for the male to take her again._

 _Red eyes going flat black once again, Peter dipped his head as his hips began to move. His tongue flicked out and, as he began to speed up to get this round up and going, he ran the flat of his tongue across Bella's flesh, lapping at the still wet and dripping blood that covered her._

 _Peter was well aware they were both going to catch a lot of shit for this, but as his Little Sugar began to move against him completely ignoring the body next to them that was covered in slashes, bruises and blood, he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck._

 _ ***X***_

 _ **END FLASHBACK BPOV**_

"You were conditioned from the moment you woke up to think everything that comes natural to us is wrong and it's not. Going against nature is. We eat, we fuck, we move on. It's that simple. It's only when you pretend to still be the human you were that things get complicated."

I licked my lips and glanced away for a second before relocking our eyes. "If that's true, then why are you here?"

The look that overtook his face made me gulp and regret asking him that. He chuckled and grinned, his voice taking on a dark, nearly sadistic amusement as he moved to stand closer to me, the sound and closeness making my venom heat and move faster through my veins. "That's a good question, Little Sugar. Maybe I'm just not done with you yet."

I gulped again. "What if I was done with you?"

His head dipped down so the tips of our noses touched, his voice low and deep. "You wouldn't still be standing here."

I felt his hands settle on my hips and I responded by placing my hands against his chest. I wasn't sure if it was to push him away or not, but if it was, I didn't do it. As I looked into Peter's eyes, I knew without a doubt I could never forgive Edward if he had done what I had. If he was anything like me, he wouldn't be sorry either.


End file.
